


Darling, won't you dance with me as fire rains down?

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: - mentioned - Freeform, Haha jk, Hehehe, Idk wether to tag Fluff or not, M/M, No beta we die like Wilbur after being stabbed by Philza, November 16th War Spoilers, Slow Dancing, Songfic, The boys dance while the world is on fire, What if we danced as the world outside goes up in cinders?, eh, post-Final Battle, sobs, unless..., whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: Dream's hair shines as if it was its own flame, and Wilbur smiles as another bomb goes off. Dream starts to tap his fingers in unison to the explosions, smile bright as he watched everything collapsed.Wilbur extended a hand to the man, and together they danced.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Stories of Block Men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Darling, won't you dance with me as fire rains down?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Let It Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604187) by [Sinner_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes). 



> HOW ARE WE FEELING MCYT COMMUNITY? ME? OH IM SWELL *cries* 
> 
> That was a rollercoaster of emotions man, but damn was the end satisfactory (we wanted Chaos, we got it)
> 
> This is semi-shippy so I put the tag anyway, but if you just want two madmen dancing as the world (L'Manberg/Manberg) is on fire then sure.
> 
> THIS IS NOT A SHIP BETWEEN THE REAL PEOPLE. ONLY PERSONAS. Thank you :)
> 
> Also this idea is originally by Sinner_Writers so I suggest you go to them and read their fanfics cause they're so GOOD
> 
> Song "I'll Let it Burn" by Renata Kanaya (listen to it, is very pooog) Although I change the lyrics at the end to fit the storyline

_I'll let it burn~_

_I'll let it burn~_

Wilbur sings only for Dream to hear. The other man's hands grasp his own as they dance to his voice, the occasional _boom_ of TnT still going off as they danced. Dream doesn't speak, lets the sounds and heat coat him with relaxed shoulders. 

_Watch as the fire consumes you~_

Wilbur smiles as he twirls Dream around, the maskless man's back now pressed to his chest as he places his chin to the other shoulder, feels the vibrations as his partner chuckles. Hands still clasped together he sways them side to side. Wilbur closes his eyes as he hears the laughs of Techno filter over the crackle of dynamite and fire, he can still hear fireworks going off. He lifts his chin and twirls Dream again, the other had started humming along with his lyrics.

_Explosions blowing them to the ground~_

_There's no point in fighting, a fate worse than dying~_

Wilbur barely hears the screams of the others. Panicked shouts being drowned out by blood. Emerald eyes gleam as the firelight hits them just right. 

_The monsters in this land, shall haunt you to the end~_

He brings Dream closer, a hand going down to the small waist, and Dream brings up his hand to rest on his shoulder. A smile forms their lips, more prominent, sharper. **Monsters indeed.**

_I heard that there was a place_

_Where men could go emancipate_

They lean into each other, Dreams hair tickles his neck, and Wilbur presses his lips to the other's temple, the last words being pressed to the warm skin.

_It's very big and all blown up_

_L'Manberg is no more_

_And now Manberg has had_

_The very same fate~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I sure did >:)
> 
> This fic is was thanks to the Techno x Dream x Wilbur server
> 
> Join us if you ship them and would like to find mutuals who also ship them  
> We also have other sections for other ships as well
> 
> https://discord.gg/pc7wyhRu  
> https://discord.gg/pc7wyhRu


End file.
